No habrá perdón para tí
by Shokunin
Summary: Chika ya no es la misma ya no sonríe como antes, ya no es feliz, y Riko sigue con lo mismo de siempre... Pero todo se paga de una u otra forma ¿cierto?


**Love Live Shunshine no me pertenece todo a su respectivo creador uwu**

.

.

 **No habrá perdón para tí.**

.

.

El tiempo pasaba de manera lenta, el mundo había cambiado y aquella pelivino sin poder verla, Chika había cambiado y tampoco lo notó. Riko estaba tan ciega que no veía cuánto daño le había causado o cuánto daño aún le provocaba, el dolor de la infidelidad era la culpable.

Chika ya no sonríe como antes, ya no había brillo en su rostro ni en sus hermosos ojos rojos, que un día terminaron por enloquecerla...ella, si Riko le era infiel y Chika lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué pasa Chika-chan?— Riko se preguntó, removiéndose un poco en la cama donde llevaba horas con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Le había costado tanto conquistarla, dejando atrás lo que alguna vez hubo una amistad duradera desde que tenían dieciséis años… ¿y para qué?

Su mano llegó hasta aquel reducido espacio donde está el corazón, sentía que no podía evitarlo, ya no podía contener esos sentimientos que la estaban asfixiando, que la carcomía por dentro y le provocaban un dolor intenso, en su mente Riko podía ver el rostro apagado serio y sin vida de Chika… su Chika-chan, si fue su culpa ¡Su culpa! Únicamente su culpa y de nadie más, ella había acabado con esa sonrisa que consideraba hermosa ante cualquier otra sonrisa que haya visto jamas y que ya no estaba mas.

La amaba, de manera intensa, la misma forma de amor que Chika le profesaba día a día. Entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué la estuvo engañando tanto tiempo, y peor aun por qué le seguía engañando...? Lo peor de todo era darse cuenta que Chika ya lo sabía, pero callaba y se humillaba suplicando que ese amor fuera puro, verdadero, solamente para ella...

Riko escuchaba dentro de su cabeza un grito que le apuntaba de asesina. Sí, asesina, que usaba el arma de Chika contra sí misma, su arma, ese amor incondicional y fuerte, esa voz le decía que ya había hecho suficiente, demasiado daño, que debía dejarla ir, para que así se terminara todo de una vez, que resultaría menos doloroso para su pelinaranja de ensueño, ya que estar de esta forma a su lado era una aberrante condena.

¿Compartiendo su amor incondicional con otra persona?

No! Riko no lo hacía, no podría hacerlo, no imaginaba siquiera llegar a pensar que Chika… su Chika-chan le hiciera lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que entonces le aguantaba todo eso que le hacia?

Si aquella pelivino no sabía, y eso dolía mucho más.

Chika soportaba todo, su olor a otro cuerpo ajeno al de ella, sus labios y caricias compartidas... ¡por Dios, que ella ya no lo soportaría, ya no podría por mas tiempo aunque quisiera!

No se cansaba, pero ella sí, de sí misma, de sus tonterías, de su constante infidelidad. Riko estaba exhausta, herida y desilusionada de sus propios actos... Su mundo se rompía un poco más a cada segundo. Una mierda de mundo en que ella vivía, la mierda de mundo que le había dado a su amada sin querer... su corazón se derrumbaba y amenazaba una destrucción en su totalidad.

Recordar el "te amo" y aquel beso en la mejilla que Chika le dio antes de salir rumbo a su trabajo fuera de Uchiura, no era justo, no merecía siquiera recordarla, pero se clavaba como una daga filosa en su alma.

Riko se presionó el pecho, reuniendo fuerza de voluntad para contener una lágrima que amenazaba con escaparse; de rabia, frustración, de tormento... culpa marcada y arraigada en su ser... Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sus dientes se apretaron, sintiendo una explosión en su interior, por un momento que pareció una eternidad.

Si Chika llegaba esta tarde y le decía "me voy de aquí, ya me cansé", le daría la razón

¿Pero qué haría ella sin Chika… su Chika-chan?

No sería nadie, no sería nada, porque ni siquiera esa "otra persona" con quien se acostaba podría llenar su vacío. No era amor lo que sentía por esa, sólo era y tal vez sigue siendo una calentura barata que servía para devastar una relación tan perfecta como la que tenia con Chika, si, la que tuvieron alguna vez en el pasado

—¡Una mierda de calentura!— Riko gritó con cólera, y su voz retumbó en la habitación.

Entonces lloró, sin quererlo y su dedo viajó hasta sus ojos y llevó el líquido hasta su boca. El sabor normal y salado de una lágrima se había transformado un sabor amargo... intoxicante... y se sintió avergonzada, muy avergonzada... Ese fue el sabor que probó, el de su propia vergüenza.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando llegó a su cama y vio a Chika fingiendo estar dormida, dándole la espalda, guardando todo en su interior, tratando de convencerse inútilmente de una realidad opuesta. Ella había visto eso en su rostro.

Riko se rió de sí misma con ironía.

La noche anterior no había sido diferente a otras tantas en que tuvo encuentros furtivos con su amante. Había dejado que ella tocara parte de su cuerpo, que le hiciera alcanzar un orgasmo maldito que la condenaba, había dejado que siguiera manchando su piel y llegara sucia ante su verdadero amor, inundado en la vil fragancia de la traición.

Riko ahora deseaba no haber hecho lo que hizo la noche anterior. Por una maldita vez hubiese deseado llegar menos sucia. La noche anterior había experimentado por primera vez lo que era sentirse una mierda de novia, aquello había sido una puñalada que no pudo soportar, el dolor había sido grande y se extendía minando su fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta se puso lentamente de pie arrastrando los pasos y se fue hasta el baño. Allí se vio al espejo no se reconocía, pero si encontraba la razón al reflejo, ésta era la tipa que estaba matando a una mujer inocente, no aquella que fue una chiquilla ilusionada ni enamorada de Chika cuando la conoció bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente, sin nada en su mente más que pesar sin ser consciente de los pasos de una solitaria persona que llegaba a su lado como un fantasma pero sí sintió, rato después, como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

Riko se volvió lentamente, como si al terminar de girar toda la carga del mundo se le fuera a ir encima se encontró con Chika… su Chika-chan, con su expresión seria característica de los últimos tiempos, que no expresaba emociones, que no expresaba más que desilusión y vacío.

Sin poder evitarlo, de forma intempestiva se abalanzó sobre de ella, que no reaccionó más que para separarla con algo de rencor y a la vez con un poco de celos.

—Chi-Chika-chan lo siento... lo siento tanto...— apenas podia balbucear sus labios temblaban con cada palabra que sentía que le quemaban la boca, tampoco tenía derecho a decir eso pero su deseo de obtener un perdón era más fuerte que su propia voluntad.

—"Te amo Chi..."— quiso completar la frase pero ni siquiera pudo terminarla...ya no podía controlarse más y se aferró a ella nuevamente sus lágrimas silenciosas se transformaron en un sollozo violento que escapó de su alma y que le sacudió entero comenzó a llorar como una niña, sin parar de temblar, abrazada a un cuerpo que ya no correspondía a su abrazo.

Riki cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se permitió llorar abiertamente, con lágrimas de sangre por todas aquellas veces incontables en que estuvo en los brazos de otra, lloró por lo que estaba segura que iba a perder, lloró de forma desgarradora por un perdón que estaba segura, nunca llegaría...

Chika sólo esperaba estática y esperando a que aquella persona se calmara, controlando las ganas que nacían de su interior y lo incitaban a ceder ante el abrazo, se resistió todo el tiempo, quien sabe cuánto, hasta que finalmente el llanto de Riko comenzó a morir dolorosamente... hasta que la última lágrima tocó el hombro de aquella pelivino que estaba destrozada .

Tuvo que pasar mucho más tiempo hasta que Riko reaccionara del todo y se liberara del temblor que recorría su cuerpo, entonces miró a Chika, como si tratara de encontrar un poco de compasión, comprensión y apoyo.

Nada de eso vio en su rostro, absolutamente nada y rendida bajó la vista.

—¿Ya terminaste?— preguntó Chika friamente, Riko la oyó como una lejana y apenas perceptible murmullo— ¿¡Que si ya terminaste!?— repitió Chika, esta vez sacudiéndola con fuerza.

—No puedes quedarte conmigo... no puedes hacerlo... vete Chika-chan, quiero tu felicidad...— dijo y quedo entre dolorosos suspiros.

—¿Quieres mi felicidad?— Chika preguntó irónicamente, también estaba llorando, lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas quemando todo a su paso —debiste pensarlo antes Riko Sakurauchi... debiste pensar eso cada vez que estuviste en los brazos de ella —se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— ...ya es tarde para perdonar... para que yo pueda ser feliz... ¡Mírame maldita sea!— Chika gritó, volviendo a sacudirla para que le dirigiera la mirada — No habrá perdón, nitampoco habrá olvidó— musitó luego y sonrió para sorpresa desagradable de Riko, con una sonrisa hiriente y de doble sentido— me quedaré contigo Sakurauchi-san, lo poco que queda de mí...

Chika soltó a Riko y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos por un breve instante se quedó quieta y la miró fijamente, luego le dio una palmada en su blanca mejilla y salió del baño.

Riko sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, sintió miedo, sintió que todo estaba perdido... Lo siguió sintiendo siempre, con el correr de los días, los meses en que estuvo con Chika pero a la vez sin su Chika-chan, nada fue igual, absolutamente nada.

Un día cualquiera, aquella pelinaranja se marchó, sin decir una palabra, sin decir donde iría, sólo la dejó, con su pesar, con su arrepentimiento, con sus súplicas que nunca fueron oídas.

Y entonces Riko recordaba constantemente la pregunta que se hizo ese día: ¿Qué haría sin Chika?... El cuestionamiento fue respondido una tarde de verano, cuando en la soledad de su habitación, en la frialdad de su cama, hundida en un mar de recriminaciones, aquella pelivino comenzó a dejarse morir...

Pasaron años… y Chika no sabía nada y no quería saber nada de ella... de aquella mujer que amo... si, no quería saber nada de Riko después de la separación tan dolorosa, pero ahora se encontraba viviendo felizmente con un cachorro y con una hermosa mujer de pelo rojizo suelto llegando penas por debajo de sus hombros con gran belleza y ojos esmeralda hipnotizantes, al mismo tiempo que tenía una mirada inocente y dando ternura con una simple sonrisa tenía el poder de cambiar su estado de ánimo, Ruby Kurosawa aquella mujer que le robo el corazón después de tan grande desilusion...

Y mientras tanto Riko fue a donde estaba su amante para estar con ella aún en contra de su deseos más su sorpresa fue grande ya que ella, su amante solo la había utilizado con el único fin de hacerle sentir lo que ella sintió cuando Riko le había quitado al amor de su vida desde la adolescencia.

.

.

 _no sé porque tengo la impresión que tengo algo con las chicas de segundo '-')_

 _¿acaso me gustaría hacerlas sufrir?_

 _total ando escribiendo un YouRiko con un final YouRiko pero esta vez Chika será el cupido de ambas :')_


End file.
